reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Historical Differences
In Reign, there are many historical differences, about people and time periods. Differences: *By all historical accounts, Francis II was abnormally short and stuttered. *Mary I's Ladies in waiting were all named "Mary”. **Mary Fleming. **Mary Seton. **Mary Beaton. **Mary Livingston. *There was no Prince Tomas of Portugal in 1557/1558. *Mary I, was never sent to live in a convent in France, nor did she meet Francis II, for the first time in 1557. Mary was sent to be raised in the French Court at age five: a full ten years before the start of the show. *Henry II never had an affair with any of Mary's Ladies in waiting. *Mary I and Francis II]] married in 1558, at the ages of fifteen and fourteen, respectively. *Francis died a a year after their wedding. *Sebastian never existed. *Charles was engaged to Elisabeth of Austria and not Madeleine. *Henry|King Henry II had three illegitimate children instead of one, Sebastian. **By Filippa Duci: Diane, duchesse d'Angoulême (1538–1619). **By Lady Janet Stewart: Henri d'Angoulême (1551 – June 1586). **By Nicole de Savigny: Henri de Saint-Rémy (1557–1621). *Historically, Henry and Catherine had 10 children together in the span of 12 years instead of just 5: Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Charles, Henry Jr./Henry III. **King Francis of France (French: François II). **Elisabeth of France or Elisabeth of Valois (French: Élisabeth). **Claude of France. **Louis, Duke of Orléans. **Charles IX, King of France. **Henry III, King of France (French: Henri). **Margaret of France or Margaret of Valois (French: Marguerite). **Hercules, Duke of Anjou (later known as Francis, Duke of Alençon and Anjou) (French: Hercule or François). **Victoria of France or Victoria of Valois (French: Victoire). **Joan of France or Joan of Valois (French: Jeanne). *In the show Francis is shown to be his mother's favourite son but in reality it was Henry III. *Diane de Poitiers had two daughters with her husband, Louis de Breze: Françoise de Brézé and Louise de Brézé. *Elisabeth's wedding is moved up by 2 years. In the show she marries in 1557, to Philip of Spain, but historically she marries him in 1559. In 1557, Philip was still married to Mary Tudor. **By this note, Henry would have died during wedding celebrations during a jousting competition on 10 July, 1559. When he charged on his horse at a tournament, he failed to secure his visor and was pierced through the eye and face with lance splinters. *In the show Catherine has a bastard daughter Clarissa but historically there is no evidence of her. *In reality, Francis impregnates none of Mary's ladies-in-waiting but in the show he impregnates Lola. *After Francis died, Mary had two more husbands: Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley and James Hepburn, 4th Earl of Bothwell. *In the show, Francis had 2 half-siblings, Clarissa and Sebastian, and 4 more siblings from his parents marriage, Elisabeth, Claude, Charles IX, and Henry III. But in reality he had 9 siblings from his parents marriage and 3 know illegitimate siblings. *Francis was thought of having suffered of cryptorchidism. *Despite Henry's love for Diane, he did trust Catherine enough to leave her nominal regent of the kingdom several times whilst he went on campaigns. Category:History